Tortured Souls Wiki
The Eternally Tortured '' ''The Eternally Damned "Salutations. Dare you challenge the souls? Dare you unleash our madness?"' "Welcome to your living hell, you sufferer"' Ⱥƀȑɨǥɇᵯɇȵŧ You Ambulated Through The Misty, Eerie Forest, Your Rhinarium Picking Up Blood Scents Everywhere. You Shuddered As The Bones Of Some Animal Crunches Beneath You. The Integumentary Hairs On Your Spine Prickling. You Hoped You Would Get Out Quickly.' Unknowingly, Shadows Sprung Up Behind You, Carefully Tailing You. Chuckles Seemed To Echo At Every Turn, Every Corner. A Massive Shape Pinned You Down, His Monstrous Embodiment Making You Feel Diminutive. He Laughed, Motioning With His Torn Sagiologio Anios To Someone. Or Something.' More Creatures Emerged From The Shadows, Their Facial Regions Hostile. The Atramentous Masculine Spoke, His Powerful Voice Commanding.' "Why Are You Here On Tortured Souls Territory? I Have No Recollection Of Ever Letting Trespassers Go Freely". His Caudal Flicked Wordlessly As You Were Engulfed With Wolves And Big Cats, Your Pelage Being Shredded To Pieces. You Pleaded With Them, Hoping They Would Listen. A Monstrous, Atramentous Feminine Padded Up To You, Growling Sharply At The Others. They Retreated As The Femorra, Who Identified As X, Approached You. Her Liquid Glucomatouses Grazed Sharply Over You, Her Gaze Measuring. She Swatted Your Facial Region, Imprinting Deep Scars. She Motioned With Her Head, Calling To Some Unknown Tigers. "Draco, Synthax. Go Show This Newcomer The Dens." Your Fear Ebbed As Anger Overtook You. "I Never Said I Was Joining This Pathetic Excuse Of A Pack!". The Black And Sanguine Tiger Pounced Onto You, Serrated Unguis Digging Voraciously Into Your Solar Plexus. He Snarled, Caudal Lashing. "Dare You Disrespect A Proxy That Way? You Will Join, Or '''Die"' Ɍɇǥʉłǡŧɨǿᵰꞩ Obey the Sovereign at all times. If he or she gives a command that seems foolish, the elites or proxy's will advise him/her. Listen to your higher ranks. Do not disrespect anyone higher or lower. Everyone must be respectful. Roleplay when the schedule commands it. If the Sovereign is offline, a Proxy will rp. You will be loyal to '''TS, and be willing to sacrifice your life. Drama will be tolerated as long as it is not massive, centered on yourself and only yourself, and outside of roleplay. You are allowed to leave once and only once. Should you leave before your three day trial is over, you are permanently ejected from joining our ranks. We are not a hotel. If you are going to be inactive for a period of time, be sure to inform your higher ranks. Failing to do so may result in exile. Power play is never allowed in TS, but little things outside of roleplay like nn are allowed. Advanced vocab is required in TS. You must be able to use it and understand it as well. If you have restricted chat, see the Sovereigns for help. ℂɵꬻꞩȇꝗʉȇꬻčȇꞩ ⇄Mild⇆ Fur Torn Treated Like A Trainee Made To Hunt Prey All Day Sit Vigil For An Entire Night ⇄Minor⇆ Ear Torn Leg Slashed Exiled For A Period Of Time No Prey For A Day ⇄Major⇆ Death By Poison Death By Mauling Death By Ambush Exiled Permanently Tail Torn Off One Ear Torn Off Major Wounds Dealt To Head And Neck ⏂Ꞩᵽɇȼȉǡł ЭᶌɇꞥŧꞨ⏂ The Sacrificing'' ' ''The Sacrificing is a very important tradition. On one first day of every month, The hounds of Tortured Souls gather in The Temple of Spirits and begin summoning Cruciatus and Licentia. Two specially selected wolves will begin chanting the sacrificial chant as the rest howl their sins. Cruciatus and Licentia will appear, and give a prophecy, which the Shamans must decipher. '' '''Rookie Ceremonies When all pups turn 5 moons, a Sovereign chooses a mentor for them, based on their skills, strategies and choices. Once the mentor is announced, the Rookie and the Mentor greet each other, and the rest howl their appreciation and celebrate. Once the Mentor deems fit, the Rookie will become a Mercenary or a Shaman. Punishing the Offending If a member disobeys a rule, and must face a Major punishment, those who wish to join may, though the Tykes, Rookies, Matriarchs and Omegas may not attend. The Shamans may '''not '''aid the injured once the punishment has been delivered. ⇏⇏ᴃëłȉɇᵮ⇍⇍ "There are two wolves in everybody. Which one do you choose to follow?" TS believes in Cruciatus and Licentia, two ancient wolves that roamed the Earth. Cruciatus believes in pain, rage and anger, and will do anything to turn anyone to the dark. Licentia is neutral. She believes in nor light or dark, and does not force her will upon anything or anyone.'' COINMANIA.jpg|For The Love Of Coins <3 Banner tortured souls.png|previous Tortured Souls Banner Apollo --.png|Mort'us' Signature Zenpollo (1) (1).png|Zyla's Signature Screenshot 2017-04-04 at 4.52.57 PM (1).png|Hail Tortured Souls! Screenshot 2017-04-04 at 4.58.10 PM (1).png|Sarepia Battle Line Featuring: Mortus, Ma'goa, Tempest and Slate Screenshot 2017-04-05 at 7.44.30 PM.jpg|Tortured Souls Howl Line Featuring Bear, Shani, Hidden, Illuminate, Zyla and Mortus Battle triangle.jpg|Battle triangle Screenshot 2017-04-06 at 4.24.36 PM.jpg|THE SUMMONING Screenshot 2017-04-06 at 7.40.31 PM.jpg|The Sacrificing Screenshot 2017-04-07 at 6.56.19 PM.jpg|Shivering Triangles Screenshot 2017-05-14 at 9.22.05 PM.jpg|<3 Fam Screenshot 2017-05-11 at 8.13.09 PM (1).png|Karma, Draco, Mort'us, Hidden and Insanity ''⇹Ħɨɇꞧǡꞧȼħɏ⇹ (Rendition) ⇹Ħɨɇꞧǡꞧȼħɏ⇹ The Sovereign (x2) Unchallengeable angry-tiger-wallpaper.png|Mort'us, Sovereign of Tortured Souls - The Proxies (x2) Challengeable Tumblr m4gyjqiqWX1r5kn3jo1 500.png|Amnesia Titania.jpg|Titania - The Deltas (x4) Unchallengeable Hidden Lineart 14 and 15 Colored.png|Hidden Gb.jpg|Venus Titania.jpg|Titania - The Advisers (x4) Challengeable ciana tiger.jpg|Ciana Zserfvbhjm.jpg|Boreal - The Assassins (x3) Unchallengeable The Elites (x10) Challengeable Mercenaries that have proved themselves worthy of this rank are very skilled at hunting, fighting, leadership, or all three. 3d8f939ae7a28ed002cf991d1c441bd7.jpg|Kyo 2jbm71e.jpg|Slate - The Shamans (x10) Unchallengeable The Healers of TS. They work very hard to keep the pack healthy and injury free. white_wolf_by_harleydane (1).jpg|''Sakura'' Need image TS.png|Jezebel UUUUGH.jpg|Raga - The Mercenaries (x40) Unchallengeable The hunters and fighters of the pack. They are brave and valiant and not afraid to fight for their life. Download (1)hhdb.jpg|Kani Eteru_new.png|Eteru Alpen looks pissed.jpg|Alpen Need image TS.png|Night Dsfhjk.jpg|Plague Need image TS.png|Badger Need image TS.png|Karma Screen Shot 2017-05-01 at 8.20.20 PM.png|Kekoa Panthera onca picture gallery (6).jpg|Crow Screen Shot 2017-05-10 at 5.48.18 PM.png|Spot The Rookies (x20) Unchallengeable The Rookies are the apprentices. They learn from their mentor. Need image TS.png|Soon Need image TS.png|Crimson Need image TS.png|Storm Need image TS.png|Glacier Need image TS.png|Amelia Need image TS.png|Thaddeus 485205975.jpg|Topaz raccoon-dog-nice-coat.jpg|Carnation - The Matriarchs (x8) Unchallengeable The Matriarchs are the caretakers of the Tykes. There are permanent and temporary Matriarchs. - The Tykes (x20) Unchallengeable ' 'These are the heart of '''TS'. The pups eventually grow up to be Mercenaries.'' The Neglected (x4) Unchallengeable The Neglected are the punished canidae/panthera of Tortured Souls. They are to be treated with the little or no respect, and are to be punished by the higher ranks, especially the Deltas. ⇎⇎Śćħęȡũłē⇎⇎ ⤧Ꞩubjugation⤧ ⥣Allies⥥ ⥣Antagonists⥥ た'JOINING' FORMSた たOC Nameた たUsernameた たGenderた たSpeciesた たHow you found usた たDesired Rankた たMateた たRoleplay typeた たRoleplay Exampleた たLoyalty Promiseた たPast Groupsた た'SECOND OC' FORMた たOC Nameた たUsernameた たGenderた たSpeciesた たDesired Rankた たMateた たCurrent OCた *''Take note we don't accept alliance requests with groups less than 16 members'' を'ALLIANCE FORM' を をName を をLink を をFirst in command's name を をFirst in command's username を をSecond in command's name を をSecond in command's username を をMember count を をTerritory を ⏃Ᵽǎǥė Ɇđȉťɵȓṩ⏃ Mortus (XxxLeviiathanxxX) Gryphon (TopTrash) "Dare to join, or remain an outcast?"